1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume, when compared to those of comparable cathode ray tube devices, have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
Among the flat panel display devices, organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by recombination between electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices have features such as rapid response speed and low power consumption.